1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile computer having a housing with openings for cooling.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Mobile computers generally consist of a housing having a screen attached thereto. The screen can be pivoted between a position wherein it lies flat on the housing and a position where it extends away from the housing for purposes of viewing a display thereof. Older generations of mobile computers generated small amounts of power and heat generated within housings of such computers could easily be convected to air within the housings, conducted through panels of the housings and be convected and radiated from outer surfaces of the housings. Simplistic heat transfer of this kind has now become unsuitable for the relatively high amounts of power that are generated within mobile computers.